


My Diamond Heart

by kuro49



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Character Study, Gen, emma is dubious of men and their helmets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-24
Updated: 2011-10-24
Packaged: 2017-11-02 09:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/367606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuro49/pseuds/kuro49
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She’s a pay-per-view, non-stop fighting machine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Diamond Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I like Emma Frost because she is practically indestructible and costs a lot. Mainly the latter but still.

1\. _She has soul, she has heart and a body made of diamonds.  
_  
Emma Frost smoothes out the immaculate white pressing flushed against her bare skin and lies down to wait. She has time and enjoys the occasional surprise every once in a while.  
  
She doesn’t reach out and pretends to know nothing of the everything that is happening in the real world. The confine they have put her in is not completely telepathic-proof but it is the best she has seen aside from that metal helmet.  
  
And she decides its time to play along.

 

2\. _She is a pay-per-view, non-stop fighting machine breaking her way through the clouds._  
  
Like an angel with wings made of steel. She doesn’t break on impact and she won’t ever be crushed by force.  
  
But she lowers herself to their level (just once in a while) to see the mischief they can get into. She sits up, swinging long legs over the perch and stands up for the meet and greet. Her body shimmers into diamonds with the pulse of danger just as the door opens on its own.  
  
And only he steps into her cell, helmet in place as he holds out his hand.  
  
“Erik.”  
  
“I prefer Magneto.”  
  
She hardly thinks it’s appropriate, not with all the thoughts of him in his head. She doesn’t even need to read a single mind, she can see it all from his eyes.  
  
“Really now? I hardly think your telepath friend approves.”  
  
“He doesn’t approve a lot of things.”  
  
“He approves of you.”  
  
She smiles and its more manic than she has hoped for but it gets the point across.

 

3\. _She must be an angel of some sort, a poster child of everything beautiful and untouchable._  
  
She can run if she wants. And beneath a sky that isn’t made of diamonds, she makes up for the imperfections.  
  
First it has been Sebastian Shaw.  
  
Then it has been Erik Lehnsherr, or Magneto.  
  
And Emma just really doesn’t understand men and their helmets.  
  
It is either an insecurity they can’t seem to get over or just an over compensation.  
  
But in all honesty, she is not all that interested. She has herself to worry about first.  
  
XXX Kuro


End file.
